Short Story
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A short story


" _It's been a year since the robot army was defeated…. And it's only been a few months after the Devil was defeated… you might be wondering, there's no more adventures… we've done it all… well there's one adventure that was never seen. An adventure that was a crossover special of this series and a TV series that the creator of both, Erik, made. Enjoy!"_

We see a television set that was made of wood and had antennas come out of the top. The TV flickered on and static was seen before a picture of a man came on the screen who appeared to have a lime green suit on. He then starts to speak.

"We interrupt this program to bring you... ALPHA AND OMEGA: UNDONE!" he said as he pulled down the screen and we see the title of the show.

"Starring: Aaron… the wolf! Abandon as a cub with his sister Stacy and ultimitly finding their way to Jasper Park Canada where they met the lovely and beautiful Kate and her husband Humphrey… but creepy stuff happens in this little park… it's up to Aaron to save them all…"

The TV turned off as we see Humphrey who was the one who turned it off and looks at Aaron who's now grown up.

"Stupid wolf! You made me look bad!" He then pulled out a horrific mask and he started to shout this as Aaron screamed in horror. "Ogga Booga Booga!"

We see a wolf's paw touch the ground as the camera pans up the wolf and we first see its chest and then the wolf's face. It was none other than Stacy. She then ran over to a den where she saw her brother, who is quite literally the dumbest and most intelligent being ever.

"Hey Bro-Bro!" Stacy said as she tapped her brother's shoulder. The brother turned and we see that it was Aaron.

"What's up sis?" He asked her as he put down the thing he was working on.

"You wanna see the fireworks that the humans are putting up?"

"FIREWORKS! FIREWORKS!" He chanted as he hit the table he had next to him and then suddenly, we see the device Aaron was working on fall on the floor and shoot a laser beam out of it.

Stacy gasped as we slowly turn from her to Aaron who we see now had a gaping hole in his chest with organs showing.

"Aaron?" Stacy said as she was scared but she knew he could handle it.

We see Aaron's chest as his chest was constructing itself back together. And then, it turned to normal. Aaron sighed as he touched his chest.

"Much better… Let's go!"

They started to walk to where they saw two wolves. One wolf had grey, white fur and blue eyes and was male and the other was female with blonde and white hair. They waved at them and the wolves waved back.

"Humphrey, Kate… you two are looking good…. Especially Kate who looks… quite… hot…"

"Aaron please, that's my wife…" Humphrey said as Aaron laughed.

"Alright! Let's go…" Aaron put in the coordinates of where the fireworks were going to be in the Vortex Manipulator and they all held on as they were transported over. But something had happened.

When they all looked around at the place that they stopped at, they saw it wasn't the fireworks display, but mainly a hotel.

"Where are we?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but we can leave now…" Aaron said as he pressed a few buttons and then slammed his vortex with his paw. But nothing happened. "Is this thing working?" He asked.

Humprhey looked around and started to sniff the air and he was engrosly entranced. He loved the smell. He started to walk towards the smell as Kate noticed.

"Come on Aaron, Humphrey's got a smell…"

"He always has a smell… that makes him Humphrey now…"

"Not that smell… he has a scent of something in the air, he smells something."

"Oh, ok… we'll look around this place." They all entered the hotel near them and looked around. They saw there was a reception area and desks from side to side and a few elevators in the mix and a staircase that people were coming up and down on.

Everyone in the hotel looked at the four wolves who walked in and stared at them. This made them uncomfortable as they all didn't like being watched like it. Everyone moved out the way as we see Stacy look up at a person and wave at a kid. The kid waved back.

The gang stopped in the middle of the lobby and looked around at the people staring at them. We hear the people whisper incomprehensible things to the others and we see one woman at the reception desk look at the wolves and press a button under her desk. This woman wore a red vest with a black top and a skirt with black boots and had long black hair.

"This is awkward…" Humphrey said as he looked down and gasped loudly.

"Humphrey, what is it?" Kate asked.

Humphrey took her paw and showed her. It wasn't her normal CGI paw they were used to. It turned to a clay paw. Humphrey loked at his tail and it was made out of strings and felt like it was artificial and not the normal CGI. Like he was a puppet. We see that everyone had soon turned into these stop-motion figure puppets.

"Aaron…" Stacy trembled as she was clearly scared.

"I know… let's just back up." They all looked back and saw the true nature of what this world had. It was weird because, even though they were stop-motion, every human was in traditional animation, with dark, surreal outlines around them. Like if the person who drew them put uneven lines around the characters now their outlines had been messy and sort of like a Van Gogh painting or a rough sketch of a person.

We then hear a voice come from behind them as they turned to see who it was.

"Holy smokes! There are wolves here! Hey Arc, Bella, get rid of them…"

"Ok… we should leave." The gang then started to run out the door but they were then caged by something. They looked around and saw a 60 year old man and a younger man standing above them in their cages. The 60 year old was wearing a suit with a green shirt and bolo tie and had a gruff voice to him with gray hair on his face and glasses. The younger man was wearing blue pants with a red and black checkered shirt and had sytche like hair on his head. The younger man spoke.

"What should we do with them, Mr. Van Helsing?"

"I have an idea… Take these wolves to my room… I'm gonna train them now…"

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Stacy shouted as she thrashed in the cage and the two humans backed up.

"They can talk?! This is perfect!" The 60 year old turned and faced the people looking at them. He shouted as he wanted everyone to hear.

"Everyone! I present… THE AMAZING TALKING WOLVES! Only 4… no 6…10 dollars… that's right, 20 dollars to see them!"

The man held out a sack and people put their money in there. They gathered around to see the wolves. After a while the crowd died and only a few people wer left. Aaron looked at his watch and saw it was 11:00. He then stated to tinker with it as out of his perihferals, we see two kids come by the cages.

The two kids looked like each other, but one was younger than the other. The oldest was wearing a gray sweater with a brown pocket and brown pants and had an afro like hair. The younger one was wearing camoflauge pants with a green shirt and had hair in the downward pattern and a bit of hair that stuck up in the back of his head. The younger one spoke.

"What brings you here?" He asked Aaron.

"Bug off kid… I'm busy!"

"Well, I guess you don't want to leave…" The older boy said.

"Wait, wait, wait… you can get us out?"

"Well yeah… we know you guys are supernatural and we love that…"

Kate then looked up and wasn't convinced with them now. "Why do you want to help really?"

The older boy then opened the cages and let them go. "Cause we help those who are in need. We know you guys aren't bad…"

The wolves then got out and they looked surprised at these two.

"Well thanks… oh right, you know how to fix this?" Aaron asked as he showed them the Vortex.

"Well what is it?"

"A time travel machine…" Aaron said as he said waiting for them to say something like, "Oh gee whiz, a time machine." Instead he got this…

"Oh that won't work here…"

"Huh?"

"You need to go through a wormhole."

"Those are physically possible!" Aaron said as he was getting angry.

"They are… in fact there's one right there…"

"I'm not turning my head unless I know for sure there's a wormhole there… which believe me… there isn't…"

We then hear some woman yell out, "WORMHOLE!"

"Gah-who? Wormhole…" The gang turned and saw the wormhole. They went outside and they pushed their way through and saw it.

It was brown and flat like a pancake and round like one, but it had a swirling pattern to it and looked like it was made out of construction paper. There were yellow electricity beams coming out of it and a small black hole that was behind the wormhole.

"This day just doesn't stop…" Humphrey said.

"Yep… imagine living here for your winter break…" The small boy said.

"This will take us home?" Aaron asked.

"Probably… it's highly random…" The older boy said.

"Stacy, go in there…" Aaron said.

"Kate, go in there…" Stacy said.

"Humphrey, go in there…" Kate said.

"Hu—oh wait theirs no one here." Humphrey said as he looked to his right.

"Humphrey, please!" Everyone said. He groaned and stepped in there.

He didn't come out of the wormhole for a couple of seconds and people thought he was lost in there.

"Can he come back?"

"IF the wormhole doesn't close, then yeah… by the way, my name's Cifra…" He introduced himself.

"I'm Nigel…" The smaller boy said.

"Aaron, Kate, Stacy, and the guy who's about t die is Humphrey."

We then see Humphrey's upper half of the body come out of he wormhole.

"It's our place! Come on!" The gang then started to go in the wormhole except for Aaron who turned and waved goodbye to the two…

"What is this place?" Aaron asked before he left.

"New Orleans…"

"Huh… I thought it was another dimension…"

"Nope… and if you're ever here call for the Van Helsing brothers..."

"Will do…" Aaron walked in the wormhole and the wormhole closed. The boys then looked behind them and started to walk away.

"Do you think they would've made it in our place, Nigel?"

"Nope, they'd be dead…"

"That's the kind of dark humor I like from you little brother."

They started to walk away and the screen then turns to black.


End file.
